When e-mail messages are sent to wireless devices, or portable electronic devices, they can contain attachments providing content such as images, audio, video or documents. The content may be formatted in a manner that exceeds the capability of the wireless device or an access technology to the wireless device. For example an image may be in a resolution that exceeds the display resolution of the wireless device. Sending the original content, such as the image, to the wireless device may be a waste of resources as the additional size, or resolution may not be of benefit to the wireless device. When secure e-mail messages are sent to the wireless device, either by being signed, encrypted, or signed and encrypted with attached content, the content integrity must be maintained to ensure proper decryption and verification of the secure e-mail message.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method for sending secure e-mail messages containing attached content optimized to a wireless device's capabilities.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.